Meu maior presente
by Vicky Granger Malfoy
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO POSTADO! A vida de Percy Jackson com Annabeth Chase...e sua filha.
1. Prólogo

Só posso caracterizar minha vida com um único adjetivo: PERFEITA!

No momento tenho 25 anos, sou casado com a mulher mais linda do mundo, Annabeth, sou um semi-deus (meu pai é Poseidon) assim como Annabeth (sua mãe é Atena, agora eu entendo porque reclamam tanto das sogras!), moramos em Nova York em uma casa desenhada por minha esposa que trabalha numa famosa construtora e eu sou dono de uma escola de pesquisas marinhas. Ah, e a ultima e uma das mais importantes coisas, tenho uma filha com Annabeth.

Seu nome é Melina, ela tem 5 anos, tem os meus olhos verdes e o cabelo loiro cacheado até a cintura de sua mãe, é a garotinha mais fofa do mundo e é muito esperta, nesse quesito ela puxou Annabeth!

Muita gente acha que fizemos tudo rápido demais. Eu discordo. Casar com Annabeth foi a coisa mais certa que eu fiz e olha que eu já fiz muita coisa errada. Casamos com 18 anos e aos 19 ficamos sabendo que Annabeth estava grávida. Cada um tem seu trabalho, temos nossa própria casa e dois carros.


	2. Bom Dia

POV PERCY

Acordei de manhã cedo sem ninguém ao meu lado na cama e do banheiro vinha o som do chuveiro ligado, Annabeth.

- Bom dia dorminhoco - disse ela saindo do banheiro, já vestida, e vindo em minha direção, sentou do meu lado e eu lhe dei um beijo demorado. Annabeth era o amor da minha vida, às vezes quando eu acordo de manha e vejo-a do meu lado, tenho certeza que não foi um sonho.

- Bom dia – digo a ela beijando-a de novo.

- Cof-cof – disse uma voz fina vindo da porta. Era Mel toda sonolenta, com o cabelo embaraçado, seu pijama (shorts com uma regata), sua pantufinha rosa com bolinhas combinando com seu pijama e seu inseparável Teddy, um urso de pelúcia q tem desde bebê. Mel entrou no quarto e sentou no meio de mim e de Annabeth.

- Bom dia filha – falamos juntos.

- Bom dia papai, bom dia mamãe.

- Então animada para o primeiro dia de aula? – perguntei pela milésima vez. Eu estava mais animado que minha filha, eu acho que é porque me lembre a minha ultima escola para mortais: a Academia Yancy.

- Aham, claro – disse ela sarcasticamente. Essa menina estava passando muito tempo com Thalia, que é sua madrinha. Annabeth sorriu e disse:

- Vamos lá Mel, vai ser divertido! Você vai fazer novas amizades!

- Mas mãe, ninguém precisa do jardim!

- Por isso que você pulou para a primeira série, querida – disse Annabeth ainda sorrindo, olhei para ela e fiquei a admirando, quando percebeu que eu a olhava, ficou corada nas bochechas.

Mel bufou e voltamos ao mundo real.

- Vá se trocar, senão vai chegar atrasada – falou Annie com aquele tom maternal.

- Ta bom – respondeu nossa filha, antes de sair deu um beijo em mim e em Annabeth – Eu amo vocês!

- Nós também te amamos. MUITO! – eu disse. Ela sorriu e foi para seu quarto se trocar.

Olhei para Annabeth, que corou mais uma vez e eu disse:

- Eu te amo, minha sabidinha!

- Eu te amo mais cabeça-de-alga!

Ela me deu um beijo demorado e falou:

- Vou preparar o café da manhã.

- O.K.


	3. Minha filha é uma comédia

Hoje era um dia especial, era o aniversário de 6 anos de minha filha e a noite faríamos uma festinha para a família, não sei o motivo mas Mel não quis convidar suas amiguinhas, resmungou algo sobre seus avos serem muito estranhos. E, além disso, eu e Annabeth decidimos contar a ela sobre a parte "estranha" da família se é que você me entende.

Quando desci para o café da manha a mesa já estava posta e Annabeth tinha ido ajudar Mel com o uniforme.

Depois de um tempo as duas desceram as escadas de mãos dadas e vieram tomar café da manha.

- Pai?!

- Oi!

- O vovô Poseidon vem hoje à noite na minha festa?

- Sim querida, por quê?

- Por que ele disse que vai me dar de aniversário um peixinho cor de rosa!

- Que legal – falou Annie – E você já pensou em que nome dar?

- Claro que não né mãe! Nos não sabemos se vai ser menino ou menina!

Tivemos que rir com essa! Ela só tem 6 anos e com um senso de humor incrível.

- Mas quando eu ganhar o papai disse que vai ver o que o peixinho é! Porque o papai entende TUDO do mar! - e me deu um abraço, eu retribui até ela falar:

- Papai, já deu de abraço por hoje. – começamos a rir

- É o papai vai ter uma conversinha com o peixinho cor de rosa sim, mas agora aprese se para não chegar atrasada na escola – disse Annabeth.

- E a aniversariante não tem esse direito? – perguntou ela

Fizemos que não com a cabeça.

- Que mundo injusto – disse Mel, toda filosófica. Mandou um beijo no ar e subiu para terminar de se arrumar.

- Nossa filha é uma comédia – falei

- Puxou o pai – falou Annie com um sorriso. Dei um beijo nela.

Annabeth levou Melina para a escola e depois foi trabalhar e eu fui direto trabalhar.


	4. Chegaram !

Primeiro de tudo eu queria dizer uma coisa eu já devia ter dito, mas minha cabeça é igual a do Percy: cheia de algas. Mas voltando o assunto inicial, eu queria dizer que os personagens são do tio Rick Riordan.

Boa leitura.

X X X

POV PERCY

Agora é exatamente 6 horas da tarde e eu estava sentado no sofá assistindo qualquer programa sobre o mar em qualquer canal. E eles ainda acham que sabem tudo sobre o mar, isso porque eles não conhecem meu pai, o deus dos mares e oceanos.

- Percy! Eu não acredito que você ainda esta ai, jogado no sofá e ainda nem começou a se arrumar – disse Annabeth parada na porta da sala de TV.

- Eu nem vi as horas passarem, você sabe como eu sou distraído – disse eu levantando e indo ao seu encontro. Peguei sua mão e sussurrei em seu ouvido: - Me desculpa Annie? Por favor?

- Aham – resmungou ela e me roubou um beijo.

- Vai se arrumar, eu também estou me arrumando – disse ela.

Subimos até o quarto de mãos dadas, tomei banho enquanto ela terminava de se arrumar.

Depois de um tempo Mel apareceu na porta de nosso quarto, vestindo um lindo vestido azul celeste, que combinava perfeitamente com seu tom de pele e seu cabelo loiro ondulado, junto com sua tiara de pérolas que Poseidon havia dado a ela no Natal passado e seu sapatinho de boneca branco.

- Assim está bom? – Perguntou ela passando a mão no vestido.

Corri até ela e peguei-a no colo.

- Ahn, pai, assim você vai amassar o meu vestido!

- A minha filhinha ta crescendo – disse Annie vindo até nós e nos abraçou.

- Sério, eu to ficando sem ar! – não duvido, eu e Annabeth éramos fortes.

- Pai?

- Uhm?

- Você pode, por favorzinho, me colocar no chão? – Pediu-me Mel carinhosamente. Coloquei-a no chão.

- Obrigada

- Vocês estão prontos? – perguntou Annabeth voltando a se arrumar.

- Aham – respondemos juntos e Mel corou assim como Annie cora.

- Eu já arrumei tudo lá em baixo – disse Annabeth.

- O.K.

**Din Don **(N/A: tentei fazer algo parecido com uma campainha tocando!).

- Ai meu deus, o primeiro convidado chegou! – flou Mel desesperada – O que eu faço?

- 1º: Respire, 2º desça lá e seja educada como nós te ensinamos. O papai vai junto e depois eu desço, só vou acabar de me arrumar. – disse Annabeth com aquele tom "faça-o-que-eu-falo-que-é-melhor"

Sorri pra ela e ela me beijou

- Até depois – disse eu.

- Vou morrer de saudades - respondeu ela.

- Vocês dois, parem de ficar namorando. O 1º convidado chegou. – disse Mel parecendo uma adulta e Annabeth e eu parecendo duas crianças namoradeiras.

- Ta bom, vamos receber o nosso 1º convidado – disse tentando imitar ela.

Ela deu risada, peguei-a nas costas e fomos atender a porta.

_Continua..._

X X X

E ai... Tão gostando???

Ta meio (totalmente) ridículo, neh!?

Mas eu ainda amo muitoooooo Percy&Annabeth.

E eu vou responder as review aki, O.K.?

**Annie Chase: **Obrigada, eu tbm amo mto Percy&Annabeth.

**T-Gouveia: **Vai ser bem engraçado o Percy falando com o peixinho cor de rosa neh!? Qnd eu postar o capitulo com a conversa vc me diz o q achou.

**Ghata Granger: **Vlw por deixar uma review, eu AMO suas fanfics!!! Fico orgulhosa de ter uma review sua.

**Nanda Athena: **N posso falar nd aki pra vc! Vc jah sabe d td!!! (ELA É MINHA BEST) Nanda Athena: minha beta

Bjussss

B.


	5. Convidados

Preciso mesmo dizer q os personagens são do tio Rick Riordan ???

POV PERCY

- Vovô Poseidon!

- Mel, como você cresceu. Está linda assim como sua mãe. – disse meu pai sorrindo e recebendo outro como resposta.

- Percy meu filho, tudo bem? – me deu um abraço.

- Claro – respondi. Annabeth apareceu por trás de mim:

- Olá Poseidon – disse ela.

- Olá Annabeth, está muito bonita hoje! – elogio-a

- Obrigada, entre – convidou ela. Eu nem tinha me tocado que ainda estávamos parados na porta.

- Vovô, e o meu peixinho cor de rosa?

- Melina! – ralhamos Annabeth e eu ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpe.

- O seu peixinho esta bem aqui. – e do bolso do casaco, Poseidon tirou um saquinho com o santo peixe dentro. Os olhinhos de Mel brilharam:

- E o nosso presente, é o aquário para o seu peixinho – disse eu. Seus olhinhos de criança brilharam mais ainda.

- Ah, como eu amo vocês dois. – disse Mel em meio a um abraço triplo.

- E eu? – perguntou Annie brincando.

- Eu amo você também mamãe – disse saindo do nosso abraço e indo abraçar sua mãe. Fiquei até emocionado. Que pai bobo eu era.

Depois de Poseidon, chegou Grover, padrinho de Melina, que fez uma festa pois, depois de medir Mel com uma régua de 15cm, descobriu que ela tinha crescido 6cm. Mel ficou rindo o tempo inteiro, ficou até com soluço, e de presente ganhou um quebra-cabeça com animais desenhados.

Depois de Grover veio Thalia, de preto como sempre, disse a Mel que ela tem sorte de ter o cabeça de alga aqui, e Annabeth como pais e que nós teríamos muito trabalho com os maravilhosos olhos azuis de Mel, pois segundo ela: "Os garotos vão cair em cima, ta ligado!?". Ainda bem que Melina tem o cérebro da mãe, senão ia ser a "cabeça-de-alga júnior".

Um tempo depois, chegou o Sr. Chase, sozinho. Deu os parabéns para Melina pelo aniversario, e para Annabeth pela filha linda e pela casa que ele ainda mão tinha visitado. E me ignorou _**TOTALMENTE**_. Não me dei oi quando eu o cumprimentei e quando eu perguntei com a maior educação: "Sr. Chase, gostaria de beber alguma coisa?" ele ficou olhando pro _**NADA **_e não me respondeu. Annabeth percebeu e refez a pergunta e ele _**RESPONDEU.**_ Depois Annie me puxou para a cozinha para conversar:

- Dê um desconto pra ele – disse ela

- To tentando!

- Você consegue – incentivou ela e me deu um beijo carinhoso – Vamos.

Quando chegamos na sala, Sr. Chase estava dando um dos melhores aviões de sua coleção em miniatura e o favorito de Mel.

- Ah vovô, muito obrigada.

- De nada, confiei em você para te dar essa relíquia, espero que cuide muito bem dela.

- Sim senhor, comandante – disse ela colocando a mão na testa. Voltando para o colo de meu pai.

_**Din Don**_

_**- **_Vá lá abrir a porta – disse Annie ocupada.

- Ta bom – disse Mel saindo do colo de Poseidon

- Vovó Sally, vovô Paul que bom que vocês vieram.

E nesse exato estante eu vi espanto na cara do meu pai olhando para o convidado inesperado.

_Continua..._

XXX

Oi seres humanos que lêem minha fanfic, espero que estejam gostando dela.

Respondendo as review:

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Obrigada pela review, tbm axou q a filha deles n seria nd normal, qndo pensei em criar uma filha pra eles pensei: "a coisa mais importante eh q ela seja fofinha!" entaum q bom q vc axou isso! xD

A continuação já vem normalmente eu posto quarta e/ou sexta, mas se eu tenho capítulos a mais eu posto todo dia. HUAHUAHUAHUA

**Luize Lily Potter: **q bom q vc gostou!

Vlw pelas reviews

Bjusss

B.


	6. MEU filho!

POV POSEIDON

Estava tudo maravilhoso até ELE chegar. Aquele... Aquele... Sr. Balofice! Primeiro que ele roubou a Sally de mim, a MINHA Sally. Segundo que ele age como se fosse o pai de Percy, EU sou o pai de Percy! Eu sou (ou, pelo menos, fui) o grande amor de Sally! EU sou um Deus-Grego, o deus dos mares e oceanos! EU sou milhões de anos mais inteligente que ele (literalmente, anos)! EU criei os peixes, golfinhos, corais, cavalos-marinhos e tudo que você viu no filme do Nemo (é, bem esse da Disney), ou em qualquer filme sobre o mar e EU sou o avô de Melina, ele é apenas... Apenas... O namorado (eca!) da avó de Melina, no caso a MINHA Sally.

Enfim, ela saiu do MEU colo e foi CORRENDO para os braços DELE!

- Vovó Sally, vovô Paul! – que intimidade, "vovô Paul"! Umpf.

- Querida como você cresceu – disse o Sr. Balofice.

- Entra mãe – disse MEU filho da cozinha.

Quando ela me viu, congelou. Dei um sorriso do tipo "tenho-32-dentes" e ela ficou toda boba, Sr. Balofice percebeu e eu não to nem ai.

POV PERCY

Quando cheguei à sala de mãos dadas com Annie, fiquei chocado, assim como ela, da cena que eu vi, minha mãe e meu pai PAQUERANDO! É bem isso que você leu! Olhei para Annie sem saber o que fazer e ela me puxou para ir conversar com eles.

- Licença – disse ela educadamente – está tudo bem? Desejam alguma coisa?

- Está tudo maravilhoso – disse minha mãe empolgando-se um pouco demais – quer dizer, está tudo bem, sim.

Poseidon olhou para mim, sorriu e deu uma piscada.

"Pegador!" - falei para ele em pensamento.

"Tal pai, tal filho!" – respondeu ele. Sorri pra ele e ele respondeu sorrindo também.

A campainha tocou. Ué, não estávamos esperando mais ninguém!

Quando abri a porta, me deparei com, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Afrodite e Apolo que Mel já conhecia. Quando Mel os viu foi correndo para o meu lado.

- Olá Madame Afrodite – disse ela brincando, segurando o riso.

- Ah, Mel, para de fazer isso – disse Apolo – olha o titio Apolo aqui!

- EEE – e pulou no colo de Apolo

- Melina – ralhei.

- Deixa ela, eu sou forte – disse Apolo todo convencido, mostrando os braços, um pouco mais musculosos que os meus.

- Hahaha – disse Afrodite sarcasticamente – me deixa ver minha priminha favorita, é, ela tem bastantes genes meus.

- Afrodite – disse Mel abraçando sua prima ainda no colo de Apolo.

- Nós trouxemos um presente para você – disse Afrodite animada e em suas mãos apareceu um espelho de mão, com moldura branca com rosas lilases. – Para você.

- Muito obrigada, amei – disse Mel pegando o espelho e deixando-o cair por causa do peso – Opsss... – mas, antes do espelho se espatifar no chão, Apolo, todo ágil, pegou o espelho.

- Ufa – dissemos os quatro aliviados.

- Vocês sabem né!? Se um espelho quebra são 7 anos de azar, e isso é o que a gente menos precisa. – flou Afrodite.

Todos riram.

- Entrem – disse eu

_Continua..._

XXX

Respondendo as reviews:

**Splock-JACKSON:** vlw pelo elogio, vou continuar sim, vlw de novo.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **pode deixar q nos próximos capítulos eu já tenho algo planejado! E aki vc vai ver o comportamento da sally e de poseidon! Concordo sobre a Mel! Vlw por outra review. Bjussss

**Annie Chase: **Meu miga eu tenho q t pedir desculpas, pq eu fui lê mais um capitulo da sua fanfic e deixei akela review dps eh q eu me tokei q vc já tinha deixado uma review, mas obrigada msm, fiquei SUPERHIPERMEGAULTRA feliz d saber q a minha fanfic eh uma das suas preferidas. Vlw msm, BJUSSSS.

Bjão pra todos que lêem minha fanfic

B.


	7. Agora não é uma boa hora

POV PERCY

A festinha de Melina foi ótima, graças aos deuses, tudo ocorreu bem.

O mais importante é que, desce que Mel nasceu não encontramos nenhum monstro, nada, nadinha de nada. Talvez porque nós, Annabeth e eu, ainda não contamos para nossa filha a parte sobre o nosso... Mundo mitológico, o que pretendemos contar hoje a noite, antes de Mel ir dormir, ou seja, daqui a pouco.

Agora, 8 da noite, nós 3, estamos na cozinha. Annabeth lavava a louça, Mel secava e eu guardava, enquanto as duas conversavam alegremente sobre alguma coisa que eu não estava prestando atenção por causa do meu déficit de atenção, mas devia ser sobre a festa.

A campainha tocou. Todos nos olhamos sem ninguém entender. Quem tinha tocado a campainha?

- Eu vou atender, vai que alguém esta super atrasado.

Mel Secou as mãos enquanto a campainha tocava mais uma vez.

- Já vai – disse Annabeth nervosa – essas pessoas não tem um pingo de paciência.

Comecei a rir e ela balbuciou um "o que?", balancei a cabeça negativamente pensando que ela tinha a mesma falta de paciência de nosso visitante. Ela entendeu e sorriu.

POV MELINA

Estávamos os 3 cuidando da louça, eu e minha mãe conversávamos sobre minha festa. De repente a campainha toca.

- Eu vou atender, vai que alguém esta super atrasado – sequei minhas mãos e a campainha tocou mais uma vez.

- Já vai – gritou minha mãe – Essas pessoas não tem um pingo de paciência. – É e minha mãe era igual.

Botei a mão na maçaneta, nervosa, respirei e contei até três, porque dez ia demorar muito.

- Olá... Ahhhhh

POV PERCY

Olá... Ahhhhh – ouvi Mel gritar assustada abrindo a porta e em seguida batendo-a. Logo, botei a mão no bolso e encontrei contracorrente, onde ela sempre estava.

Mel veio correndo chorando e gritando, desesperada. Peguei-a no colo.

- Ei, ei, o que foi? – perguntou Annabeth ao meu lado assustada.

- Uma... Coisa... Feia! – disse Mel em meio aos soluços. – Com... Um... Olho... Só!

Tyson.

- O.K. neném – disse Annabeth a reconfortando – vamos dormir você já esta cansada.

- Mas papai, mamãe, tem um monstro na porta!

- A mamãe vai lá mandar o monstro embora – disse Annabeth indo para a porta.

POV ANNABETH

Abri a porta e vi Tyson sentado no chão, chorando exatamente como um bebê.

- Tyson... – seus olhos ganharam um brilho de esperança.

- Annabeth, que saudades – se levantou e me deu um abraço.

- Tyson... As costelas...

- Opss... –disse rindo, estava feliz em vê-lo, mas agora não era o momento exato.

- Tyson, será que você poderia voltar amanha, agora não é uma boa hora.

- Certo, eu acho q ela consegue ver através da névoa.

- É não sabíamos disso.

- Diga um ola para Percy.

- O.K.

Entrei em casa e subi para o quarto de Melina que já estava dormindo e Percy sentado ao seu lado.

- Você explicou a ela? – perguntei, ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Queria que você estivesse junto. – olhou-me e sorriu

Pegou minha mão e fomos para nosso quarto dormir

XXX

Respondendo as reviews:

**Annie Chase:** a afrodite naum foi mtooo criativa. Hahaha. Vlw pela review.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Magina, posseidon possessivo?? Hihihi

**A. Anthony M.: **Sagaz ?? Bom adjetivo. Hihihi

**Splock-JACKSON:** é vc já disse, mas pode dizer o qnto quizer q eu adoroooooo. Hihihi. Obrigada.

Bjusss pra todos que lêem minha fanfic.

B.


	8. Eu já sabia

Oi leitores, no meu profile tem a foto da Taylor Swift, mas calma eu coloquei ela lá não porque eu vou colocá-la na fanfic, mas sim pq qnd eu vi akela foto eu pensei q poderia ser a Mel mais velha. E o q vcs axaram ???

Comentem: se eu deixo ou se eu tiro a foto, se vc boiei ou realmente vcs tbm pensaram q poderia ser ela mais velha, comentem, plisss...

Boa leitura...

POV PERCY

A noite foi complicada, difícil de pegar no sono, Melina teve inúmeros pesadelos, o primeiro foi logo depois de dormir, no segundo, Annabeth a levou para dormir conosco, na nossa cama de casal. Era sempre o mesmo pesadelo, mas ela não contou, em nenhuma das vezes em que perguntamos para ela, como era o pesadelo. Só conseguimos tirar dela que era com o tal "mostro de um olho só", ou seja: Tyson. De 30 em 30 minutos ela acordava gritando. Só gritando. Numa hora estava dormindo como um anjinho e de repente... Ela acordava gritando. E, o pior, demorava para dormir. Annabeth e eu dormimos por cerca de 1 hora. Estávamos cansados, com olheiras, mas Mel é nossa filha e temos que cuidar dela. Sentiria-me um mostro se ouvisse ela gritando e não fosse fazer nada.

As 5h da manha Mel teve o seu ultimo pesadelo, nessa ultima vez e peguei ela no colo e a levei para a sacada de nosso quarto de casal, onde batia uma brisa gostosa e como não era no centro de NY tinha uma paisagem bonita, árvores, esquilos brincando, e o sol nascendo no horizonte. Disse a ela que eu estarei sempre ao seu lado para protegê-la, que não vou deixar nada e ninguém a machucar, Ela olhou pra mim e apenas disse:

- Papai, eu te amo!

- Eu também bebê. – e dei um beijo na sua testa.

Ficamos ali, ela no meu colo e eu cantando para ela dormir. Dessa vez ela dormiu rápido. Levei-a para o seu quarto e deixei Teddy ao seu lado.

A partir daí ela conseguiu dormir por muito mais tempo. E só acordou às 11h da manhã.

As 9h eu acordei e fiquei na cama olhando Annie dormir. Fiquei me perguntando como tinha conseguido ficar com ela, linda, esperta, madura. Um tempo depois ela acordou, viu q eu tava ali e foi se aninhar em meu peito.

- Bom dia, meu amor.

- Bom dia cabeça-de-alga. – Ela disse me dando um selinho – Mel ainda esta dormindo? – fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Foi uma noite difícil.

- Muito difícil. – concordei

Ficamos um tempo ali, namorando. Depois tomamos café da manhã e decidimos o que exatamente iríamos contar a Melina. Ou seja: TUDO. Sabemos que é muito, mas achamos que com seis anos ela tem o direito de saber a verdade. Quando iríamos contar? Assim que ela levantasse, logo depois do café.

Ouvimos passos.

- É agora. – me disse Annabeth

- O.K.

Mel descia as escadas nos olhando triste.

- Bom dia papai, bom dia mamãe.

- Bom dia. – dissemos juntos com um sorriso.

Começamos a conversar sobre outras coisas, mas nunca sobre ontem. Quando Mel terminou de comer Annabeth disse.

- Mel, eu e o papai precisamos te contar algo muito importante.

- Ta bom.

- Você já conhece a mitologia grega neh filha!? – disse

- Sim, por quê?

- Porque os deuses, monstros, tudo ainda existe...

- Eu sei...

- E nós somos semi-deuses...

- Eu também já sabia.

- Ahn...? – disse eu meio bobo ainda não acreditando no que eu acabei de ouvi.

- Como você já sabia? – perguntou Annabeth incrédula.

- Bom, um dia eu descobri lendo aquele livro de mitologia, que vocês me deram, que meu avô e meus tios e primos, tem os mesmos nomes e a mesma aparência, e quando tinha alguma comemoração me davam presentes de acordo com sua "vocação", por exemplo, vovô Poseidon sempre me dava algo a ver com o mar, já que ele é o Deus dos Mares e Oceanos.

- Own, ela é espertinha como sua mãe. - o papai coruja disse a abraçando.

- Minha filha, isso você não pode contar para ninguém! – disse Annie com um sorriso feliz por Mel já saber de tudo e não ter que precisar contar o que daria um pouco de trabalho.

- Pode deixar mamãe, minha boca é um tumulo. – Brincou fechando um zíper imaginário.

Todos rimos.

- Mas o que eu sou? Pode existir meio-meio-sangue? – Perguntou ela preocupada

Annie e eu rimos do "meio-meio-sangue".

- Nós ainda não sabemos, mas a mamãe promete que vai descobrir. - disse Annabeth abraçando nossa filha.

– Mel, eu estou reconstruindo o Olimpo. - os olhinhos de Mel brilharam, ela adorava arquitetura, igual à mãe. – Que tal você ir junto comigo e com seu pai hoje?

- Eeeebbbaaa.

XXX

E ai??? Gostaram do cap. ???

Espero que sim

Respondendo as reviews:

**Annie Chase:** Realmente é mtoooo fofo o Percy e a Annabeth grandes com a Mel, por isso q eu escrevi essa fic me veio a ideia na cabeça e ta ai o resultado... Tbm senti pena no Tyson mas eu tenho planos para ele no futuro. Bjusss miga

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **tbm sinto pena dele, nesse cap ela confessou q jah sabia da historia da familia na parte dos DEUSES, mas ela n comentei nd sobre . bjussss

**Carolzynha LF:** oi, ah mto obrigada, tds axam a Mel mto fofinha, agr eu t pergunto...tem alguém q n axe??? Axo q naum. Huahuahau. Pode deixar q tem mtoooo mais pela frente, espero q goste de fic um pouqinho compridas....Bjusss

**Juliie Salvatore Cullen: **hahahahahh.... tbm amo TODOS, Thali, Poseidon, Annabeth, Percy...e principalmente a fofo da Mel neh!? Huhuhauhuh. Bjusss

No próximo cap: Mel vai dar uma voltinha no Olimpo e encontra...

Hahahah...axou q eu ia contar neh !? Nananina naum

Vão ter q ler pra saber

Bjusss

B.


	9. E a vovó ?

POV PERCY

Depois de mais ou menos 1 hora estávamos todos prontos dentro do meu carro, um Kia Soul preto, pois era maior que o carro de Annabeth. Estávamos indo ao Olimpo, onde Annabeth estava fazendo a reforma de alguma sala qualquer. E, pela primeira vez estávamos levando Mel junto, ela estava super animada, só falava disso, iria conhecer os outros deuses também, a ideia era essa: Annabeth iria ver a reforma enquanto eu levava Mel para conhecer o lugar.

De repente uma pergunta inusitada:

- Mãe?

- Oi...

- Quem é a minha avó?

Annabeth me olha assustada, nem eu e nem ela sabíamos responder essa pergunta. Íamos enrolar como fazíamos quando ela era pequena.

- A vovó Sally... – disse eu meio mongol.

- Não essa papai, a outra avó. A mãe da mamãe.

- A mãe da mamãe também é uma deusa como você já sabe. – respondeu Annabeth querendo acabar com aquela história o mais rápido possível.

- Annabeth, - disse – eu acho que já esta na hora de contar a ela.

- Mas Percy – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos – não é uma boa realidade.

- Se acalme eu vou parar aqui no acostamento e a gente conversa.

- O.K.

Parei o carro no acostamento como tinha dito e olhei para Annabeth que ainda chorava, sequei suas lágrimas e disse baixinho:

- Nós vamos conseguir.

Nó, Annabeth e eu, nos viramos para trás e olhamos para Mel.

- Vocês vão me contar sobre minha avó? – Perguntou Mel um pouco assustada com a nossa cara.

- Sim, nós vamos. – disse.

- Melina, minha mãe, sua avó, não aceita a minha relação com Percy, nunca gostou, e quando soube que eu estava grávida, ela pirou. Desde então ela não da noticia, nunca foi nos visitar e nem falou mais comigo.

- Eu sou uma aberração – disse Mel chorando.

- Não, você não é. – disse Annabeth que agora também chorava, mas por Atena não ter mais dado noticias, a própria mãe.

- Hey, hey, não a motivo para chorar! Vamos limpar as lágrimas e ir ver seu avô que te ama muitoooo!

Mel limpou as lágrimas e deu um riso tristonho.

Partimos para o Olimpo.

Chegamos ao Empire Center Building e Mel olhou pelo vidro.

- É aqui?

-Sim Mel, o Olimpo muda de mil em mil anos, agora é aqui!

- Uau!

Chegamos ao porteiro que já nos conhecia e apresentamos nossa filha.

- Ownn, que coisinha mais fofinha – disse o porteiro apertando a bochecha de Mel, que não gostou nada.

Por sorte não demorou muito, chegamos ao elevador e mostrei a Mel como aparecia o 600º andar, quando chegamos lá em cima ela disse um: "Uauuu!" e começamos a subir a escada até o Olimpo.

Todos que passavam nos cumprimentavam, elogiavam Melina que, com educação, sempre respondia um: "Obrigada!" e diziam que éramos sortudos, era até um pouco sinistro porque todos diziam a MESMA coisa. Depois de um tempo Annabeth parou, virou para Melina e se agachou para poder falar melhor com ela.

- Agora a mamãe vai lá vistoriar a reforma e você vai ficar com o papai, nada de correr e nada de bagunça, O.K.?

- O.K.

Annabeth deu um beijo nela e um outro em mim, toda vez que ela me beijava parecia que... Ah sei lá, parecia que eu me desligava do universo e só prestava atenção em nós dois, juntos, se beijando, namorando, se amando.

Peguei a mão de Mel e fui mostrando cada parte do Olimpo, seus olhinhos brilhavam.

Chegamos a sala de Afrodite era tudo rosa e lindo, para garotas claro. Quando iríamos ver Apolo, olho pra baixo e Mel não esta mais lá. "FUDEU" foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar. Eu perdi Mel, minha filha, meu bebê.

POV MELINA

Papai é muito lerdo para explicar as coisas, resolvi dar uma volta.

Era tudo em grego e eu só sabia Inglês, por isso nem dava bola para os escritos.

De repente, esbarro em algo, ou melhor, uma deusa de uns 3 metros, GIGANTE.

- Ops, mil desculpas. - devia estar vermelha igual a minha mãe.

- E então criança, qual é o seu nome ?

- Melina, senhora.

- Muito prazer Melina, pode me chamar de Atena...

_Continua..._

Ahhh, semana que vem eu n vou postar os cap, BUT eu vou escrever uns 3 e postar na proxima semana.

E...

Poxa, fiquei bem triste q NINGUEM me deixou uma review comentando sobre a foto da Mel mais velha (taylor swift), mas eu vou deixar mais uma semana se n tiver review eu tiro.

Respondendo as review;

**Annie Chase:** que bom q vc ta amandoooo, nossa a cara da Mel "eu sei…eu tbm ja sei" hahahhahah. Sua fanfic tbm ta d+ mas eu quero mais cap ta!? Tbm sou uma leitora exigente huahuahau to zuando

Bjusssssssssssss migaaaa

**Carolzynha LF: **Pois é , neste cap ela visitou o olimpo neh, espere o próximo pq nossa, vai ta d+++, ahhhh , li as suas fic... TA DE ´PARABENS.... bjusss

**Filha de Atena:** Obrigada, nossa minha fic no favorito de alguém...É O SONHO !!! huahuahuahua. Nossa a sua fic tbm ta MUITO legal, to amando e nessa fic tbm vai ter muitas surpresas com a Mel e a ATENA. Vlw por ler. Bjusssssss

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** coitado do percy, vai ser humilhado por 2 agr! Huahuahuahua. Até q a Mel n vai destruir mta coisa n, só os sentimentos da ATENA, SÓ! Huahuahauhau. E naum, ela n conhecia a Mel, mas vai se surpreender sabendo q uma men.... nossa já ia conta o próximo cap. Hihihihihi... obrigada por ler bjosss

**Vithoria:** hahahah pode gritar o quanto quizerrrr

Pode deixar vou tentar colocar mais detalhas nesse cap n deu mas nos outros eu vou tentar. Vc ta escrevendo uma?? Eu quero ler, eu quero!!! E deixar mtasssssssss reviews huahuahua. Bjusssss

**Juliie Salvatore Cullen:** Ahhh, vlw por deixar uma review...Cara, a Mel é uma sabidinha igual a mãe! hihihi bjusss

**A. Anthony M.: **mas "sagaz" foi um ótimo adjetivo! Tbm tive pena do tyson, e a Mel agradece os parabéns hihihi bjusss P.S.: AMEI o "Beijocks"! hihi

BJUSSS pra tds os leitoresss

B.


	10. Conhecendo não só o Olimpo

POV MELINA

- É um prazer Melina – Disse Lady Atena sorrindo

Ela voltou ao tamanho humano, deixando de lado o seu lado "gigante", estendeu a mão e eu estendi a minha apertando-a.

- Gostaria de conhecer meu palácio?

- Eu, eu não sei...

- Ah vamos, vai ser rápido, e faz muito tempo que eu não recebo visitas.

- Ta, mas bem rapidinho.

- O.K. – disse ela contente com a minha decisão.

Fomos caminhando pelo imenso corredor (talvez por causa dos 3 metros dos deuses) em um silêncio mortal, quando passava algum criado, faziam uma reverência e logo voltavam ao trabalho que estavam fazendo.

O palácio era lindo, a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. A porta tinha detalhes em ouro e o símbolo de Lady Atena no meio da porta (Pra quem não sabe, o símbolo de Atena é uma coruja). A deusa abriu a porta e me convidou para entrar. Eu olhei receosa pra ela e ela entendeu.

- Seus pais vão ficar preocupados, não vão?

- Sim, e muito, meu pai deve estar dando um ataque – sorrimos, mas ela parecia estar triste por eu não querer entrar – Me desculpe, eu não queria magoá-la.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo – disse ela sorrindo – Você é uma meio-sangue criança?

- Eu não sei, mas meus pais são! Eles até foram pro acampamento meio-sangue. (N/A: Dããããã) Quando eu for mais velha quero ir para lá. Mas... Eu não, não seio que sou, por que... Porque não existe meio-meio-sangue!

- Você me lembra alguém criança.

- Eu?!

- Aham, mas eu não lembro muito bem.

- Ah então você deve conhecer minha mãe, nós somos muito parecidas, pelo menos é o que dizem.

- Mas esses olhos me confundem.

- Ah os olhos, esses são de meu pai!

POV ATENA

Aqueles cabelos loiros e ondulados... Eu os conheço de algum lugar e os olhos verdes iguais... Os olhos de... Poseidon.

Não, não pode ser. Não pode ser filha de Perceu Jackson. Não pode ser filha... De minha filha. Não pode ser... Minha neta.

POV MELINA

- Criança, qual é o nome de seu pai?

- Perceu, mas todo mundo o chama de Percy.

- Perceu Jackson? Filho de Poseidon?

- Sim, Lady Atena. Por quê?

- Você é filha de Annabeth Chase? Você é Melina Chase Jackson?

- Sim, você me conhece? Conhece meus pais?

- Melina, onde você estava? Porque não ficou com o seu pai, como eu pedi? – minha mãe apareceu com meu pai ao seu lado, vomitando essas palavras.

E depois tudo aconteceu rápido de mais, em uma hora minha mãe estava me dando uma bronca e Lady Atena se virando e olhando pros meus pais em outra hora os três passaram da expressão de susto para a tristeza e em minha mãe vi raiva.

- Melina, venha para o meu lado agora.

- Ta bom. – To começando a ficar com medo.

Os olhos cinza de minha mãe contia raiva e nos de Lady Atena: arrependimento.

- Minha filha – disse Lady Atena. Ahn? Como assim, filha?

- Mãe? – Perguntei com medo. Eu me situava atrás do meu pai que segurava minha mãe que parecia que a qualquer momento iria atacar Lady Atena. – Mãe? – Perguntei de novo.

- Annabeth, eu posso explicar.

Minha mãe se remexeu de novo fazendo com que meu pai a segurasse mais forte.

- Shhh – disse meu pai. – Calma Annabeth.

- Calma? Ela some todos esses 7 anos e agora vem querer se explicar?

- Annabeth, eu posso explicar – repetiu.

- Não, você não tem nada para explicar. – minha mãe me pegou no colo e saiu com meu pai logo atrás a abraçando. E ela estava... Chorando.

Saímos correndo do Olimpo. Tinha medo de olhar pra trás e ver Lady Atena.

Quando chegamos ao carro minha mãe me colocou no banco de trás e sentou no banco do motorista, meu pai prevendo uma possível tragédia, contando com o estado de minha mãe, a tirou de lá.

- Vocês podem me explicar tudo isso?

- Sim, nós vamos explicar tudo isso, mas não aqui. – disse meu pai já dirigindo.

- O.K.

- Quando chegamos na garagem minha mãe me tirou do carro, me colocou em seu colo e me abraçou, um tanto forte, mas eu não reclamei. Ela me levou em seu colo até meu quarto com meu pai atrás. Ninguém se atrevia de disser nada. Quando chegamos em meu quarto, ela me colocou sentada na cama e os dois se agacharam na minha frente.

- Melina – começou meu pai – Lembra que hoje no carro, antes de chegarmos ao Olimpo, você perguntou de sua avó?

- Lembro.

- Atena é sua avó, ela é minha mãe. – disse minha mãe chorando, eu a abracei e meu pai o mesmo até formar um abraço em conjunto.

- Ela não gosta de vocês juntos. E muito menos de mim. Eu não devia ter nascido. – não consegui segurar o choro.

- Não, não diz uma coisa dessas – interveio a minha mãe ainda chorando, agora todos estavam chorando, parecia uma doença contagiosa. – É claro que você devia ter nascido, nós te amamos.

- Hey, vamos limpar essas lágrimas e ir almoçar em algum lugar legal. – impressionante que, para meu pai, se for pra acalmar tem que ter comida.

Comecei a rir com a ideia.

- Viu, conseguir deixar uma feliz. Agora só falta uma! – e olhou pra minha mãe.

- Já sei! – disse e olhei para meu pai que entendeu.

- Cosquinhas. – dissemos juntos.

Pronto, começou a: "Guerra das Cosquinhas".

XXX

Oizinho leitores queridos do meu heart...

Eu demorei pra postar neh!? É que eu tava sem internet mas eu preparei um cap bemmm legal neh!?

Espero que tenham gostado.

Ah e vlw por comentarem sobre a foto da Taylor como uma Mel mais velha!

Respondendo as review:

**Nanda Atena:** Oiiiiiiiiiiii miguxa do meu heart maluco... Pode deixar q eu n vo troca não rsrsrsrrsrs bjussssssssssssssss. Ciumenta...

**Carolzinha LF:** lerdo é pouco neh!? Rsrsrs coitadinhoooo. Q bom q vc gostou da Taylor como Mel. To amando sua fic, vc tbm ta de parabenssss. Bjuss

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** rsrsrsr coitado msm rsrsrsr então sua curiosidade foi embora, ta ai o cap. Bjusss

**Annie Chase: **ficou curiosa? N ta mais neh !? rsrsrsr q bom q vc da risada. Era pra ter msm um tokesinho de miga...

**Juliie Salvatore Cullen:** hahahahhahah "fudidos" é pouco, pode chinga, eu deixo...rsrsrsr. Q bom q vc gostou da Taylor como Mel...Bjusss

**Cahh s2:** Vlw por comentar, se axar a foto de alguem diferente me falaaaaa quero mais ideias pode deixar q já vo coloca o poseidon na historia d novu. Q bom q amou...bjusss


	11. a Rachel O QUE ?

Oiiii seres humanos q lêem minha fic.

Eu sei q demorei mtooo pra fazer esse cap.! Eu sei, eu sei...

Mas eh q eu tive uma semana corrida, com provas, jogos da amizade,... e naum deu nem tempo de pensar em escrever.

Mas aki esta o próximo cap. Divirtam-se

POV PERCY

Como eu tinha prometido, fomos almoçar num restaurante legal. Italiano, o preferido de Melina. Lá nós explicamos melhor sobre nossas vidas pra ela. Desde que chegamos ao acampamento meio-sangue até pouco tempo atrás. Contamos que no nosso mundo existem monstros horríveis e ela citou Tyson, teríamos que explicar:

- Melina, na vida de um meio-sangue existe muitos monstros perigosos.

- Ah, igual aquele na nossa porta no dia do meu aniversário?

- Não, aquele não era um monstro. – disse – Às vezes os deuses têm filhos com outras criaturas, formando um ciclope.

- Ah, então aquele era um ciclope. Mas vocês o conhecem?

- Sim conhecemos. – disse Annabeth.

- Ele é filho de Poseidon, meu irmão.

- Mas ele é um MOSTRO.

- Shhhh – disse, essa garotinha era tão escandalosa quanto a mãe. – Seu nome é Tyson. E ele não é um monstro, é mais parece um bebezão.

- Ele não vai nos machucar?

- Não, Tyson nem sabe o que é machucar.

- Ta legal. Eu tenho mais um titio, lá lá lá. – Acho que ela ficou até feliz com a ideia.

Depois disso tudo ocorreu na mais perfeita forma.

Depois de almoçar eu e Mel fomos ao Museu Americano de História Natural pela 16ª vez em 5 anos, enquanto Annie foi vistoriar outra obra no Olimpo sem Melina saber, obvio.

Melina como sempre ficou com os olhinhos brilhando, com aquelas, para mim, velharias. Eu não sei o que minha mulher e minha filha vem nisso.

Depois de uma meia hora, eu e Melina estávamos vendo a coleção de fósseis de mãos dadas quando alguém coloca a mão no meu ombro. Virei-me e vi Apolo sorrindo pra mim.

- Apolo como vai?

- Pô, tudo na boa como sempre. E ai gatinha.

- Titio Apoloooooo. – disse Mel empolgada, se jogando nos braços de Apolo, que agora estavam um pouco menores que os meus, sem querer me exibir.

Mel desceu do colo de Apolo e segurou minha mão.

- Papai, poço ir lá vê os dinossauros?

- Claro, mas não vá muito longe.

- Ta bom.

- Então Percy, como vão as coisas?

- Indo, Atena resolveu finalmente aparecer.

- É, fiquei sabendo, que mancada.

- E QUE mancada! Ah, Tyson também apareceu lá em casa deixando Mel apavorada, hoje no almoço explicamos mais detalhadamente sobre nossas vidas.

- Sobre Rachel também? – Meu deus, eu tinha esquecido completamente de Rachel. Ela nunca mais falou nem comigo e muito menos com Annabeth desde que casamos.

- Ela nunca mais vez contato.

- Ela ficou muito, mais muito triste mesmo quando você casou com Annabeth.

- Eu imagino.

- Não Percy, não imagina. Eu a vi. Ela entrou em depressão, se achava a ultima, não comia, ficou a baixo do peso, chorava o tempo inteiro...

- PARA - eu não tava mais aquentando, tudo isso foi culpa minha!

- Até que ela encontrou uma pessoa. Um garoto que a vez feliz. – disse ele sorrindo, sorri aliviado. – Mas...

- Mas o que?

- Mas um dia monstros a atacaram e ela estava sem suas armas e morreu.

- Não.

- Sim Percy, Rachel morreu há uma semana a trás. – Meus olhos ficaram marejados. – Acho melhor você contar isso a Annabeth também.

- Sim, sim, claro. – Nisso Melina chegou.

- Papai, eu vi os ossos dos dinosau... Você esta chorando?

- Vem cá Melina – peguei-a no colo, ela limpou uma lagrima que rolava no meu rosto. – O papai tem que te contar uma coisa. – Ela olhou preocupada para Apolo que apenas deu um leve sorriso. – Eu e sua mãe tínhamos uma amiga que era mortal e que igual a você conseguia enxergar através da névoa. Ela tinha uma quedinha por mim e tinha inveja de sua mãe. Quando nós nos casamos ela entrou em depressão, logo encontrou um garoto que a fez muito feliz, mas a pouco tempo ela foi atacada por monstros e...

- Morreu. – deduziu Melina, emocionada.

- Sim, ela morreu. – disse novamente, ela me abraçou forte.

- Sinto muito papai.

- Eu também, meu amor, eu também.

- Bom acho que esta na minha hora. – Disse Apolo.

- Nós também já estamos indo embora. Eu tenho que conversar com Annabeth.

- O.K. então tchau. – e desapareceu numa nuvem dourada.

- Vamos Mel, temos uma péssima noticia pra contar a sua mãe.

- Aham.

O que Annabeth iria pensar dessa morte? Ficar feliz? Triste? Eu não sei.

XXX

Respondendo as Reviews:

**Carolzinha LF: **Se a Annabeth ficou meio transtornada? Axo q meio eh pouco. Huahuahuah. Brigada e sua fic eh linda n precisa nem agradecer. Bjusss

**Annie Chase:** que bom que vc da risadas, isso eh sinal q vc ta gostando... axo q vc vai ficar mais curiosa, pq a atena n aparece nesse cap. Mas continue lendo q vc vai matar sua curiosidade. Bjusss migaaa

**Cahh s2:** meio-meio-sangue eh boa ...continue procurando... bjusss

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Coitado msm do Percy. Imagina o ataque q a Annabeth fez quando ele contou que tinha "perdido" a Mel!bjusss continue lendo.

**Juliie Salvatore Cullen:** hahaha entaum n vou mais deixar vc chingar. Huahuahau amei o seu exemplo do pc travado. Ri mtoooooo com essa review. Bjussss miga

**Filha de Atena:** brigada pela review, eu tbm estou amando sua review. Desculpa pela demora. Bjusss

**CowVader:** desculpa pela insistência... hihihi. Vlw pela review continue lendo


	12. Tyson, ele é um CENTAURO e não um pônei!

Oi crianças...

Mil desculpa pela demora, a criatividade me deu um bolo! Huahuahau

Mas ta ai o cap. Espero que gostem.

XXX

Peguei Mel no colo e sai do museu, nenhum estava mais com vontade de olhar mais nada. No carro o silêncio predominava. No carro liguei para Annabeth que ficou preocupada, mas disse que já estava indo. Quando cheguei em casa, ela já estava lá, sentada no sofá.

O que ela irá pensar da minha noticia? Será que ela vai ficar feliz ou triste?

A resposta: Não sei, sou mesmo um cabeça de alga.

Quando ela me viu foi correndo me abraçar, concluindo que algo de errado deve ter acontecido.

- O que aconteceu?

- Vamos sentar, é algo meio complicado de contar.

Sentamos no sofá e eu sem enrolar desembuchei:

- Rachel morreu.

- Ahnn?

- TIA RACHEL MORREU. – disse Mel estressada.

- Melina, não fale assim com sua mãe.

- Desculpe.

- Ela morreu mesmo?

- Sim, estava no museu com Mel e Apolo apareceu. Disse que Rachel morreu á uma semana atrás, atacada por um monstro.

- O que mais que ele disse? – Annabeth estava chorando. Ahnn? O que eu disse? Annabeth? Chorando por causa da Rachel? Ahhhh, pois é, estava.

- Ele disse que assim que nós casamos, ela entrou em depressão, mas ai encontrou um garoto que a fez melhor, mas ai ela foi morta.

- Foi tudo minha culpa. – lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto. – Se eu não casasse com você ela não estaria morta. Foi tudo minha culpa.

- Ah, Mel, vai pro quarto assistir alguma coisa.

- Ta.

- Hey, hey, não foi culpa sua. Nós estávamos apaixonados, e como Apolo disse, ela logo encontrou um outro garoto, ela estava feliz.

- Uhum...

- Mas, uma coisa que eu não entendi.

- Sempre tem alguma coisa que você não entende... – disse ela rindo um pouco.

- Hahaha, engraçadinha. Rachel era o Oráculo, certo?

- Aham.

- Pelo o que eu sei o Oráculo não pode ser apaixonar, deve ser puro e virgem, e servir única e exclusivamente a Apolo e ser imortal. Então como Rachel morreu?

- Só tem uma única opção. Rachel quando conheceu o rapaz, sabia que como Oráculo, não podia ficar com ele, então renunciou o posto, voltando a ser uma mortal. – de algum modo sabia que Annabeth estava certa, afinal ela era Annabeth Chase e Annabeth Chase sempre esta certa.

- É deve ser. – falei e sorri recebendo o melhor sorriso do mundo.

- Mamãe – interferiu Mel – que tal se nós formos visitar o acampamento meio-sangue hoje. Porque afinal eu não conheço aquele tanto comentado lugar. Por favorzinho. – disse e fez aquela carinha de cachorro que acabou de cair da mudança que Annie e eu não resistimos.

- É uma boa ideia... Ok se arrume e nós vamos.

- Ebaaa.

Um uma hora estávamos saindo de casa rumo ao acampamento meio-sangue.

- Já chegamos? – Melina perguntou pela milésima vez.

- Quando eu chegar eu aviso.

- Mas papai você vai se esquecer.

- Melina, seu pai não vai se esquecer. – disse Annabeth já meio irritada pela nossa conversa.

- Ta bom mamãe.

Quando chegamos ao acampamento todos pararam as atividades para nos cumprimentar e também para disser como nossa filha era linda e tudo aquilo.

- Mas o que é iss... – ouvimos Quíron se aproximando - Annabeth, Percy e... Pelos deuses essa é a filha de vocês? Ela é linda.

- Obrigado – dissemos juntos.

- Você é um centauro? – perguntou Mel maravilhada.

- Sim, sou minha pequena. Então o que fazem aqui? Uma visita?

- Sim, Melina queria conhecer o tão comentado acampamento, e eu queria saber sobre a Rachel. – disse Annie.

- Ah, sim.

Do nada ouvimos uma voz conhecida se aproximando.

- Percy, meu maninho esta de volta, é o Percy, o Percy. – Era Tyson que vinha correndo e quando me alcançou me deu um abraço _a La Tyson_.

- Tyson, costelas.

- Opsss, desculpinha. Eu to tão feliz. Ah, eu não tinha visto que ela estava ai – disse olhando para Mel que estava com um sorriso estampado.

- Me desculpe você não é um monstro.

Então, infelizmente, Tyson reparou em Quíron.

- PÔNEI.

- Tio Tyson, isso não é um pônei, é um CENTAURO!

- Ta bom. – disse Tyson amuado (N/A: n sei da onde eu tirei isso).

- Sei de algo que você vai querer ver. – disse pra Mel.

- O que?

- Pégasos. – seus olhinhos brilharam, ela adorava pégasos.

- Eu vou ver o Blackjack?

- Claro.

- Ebaaa.

- Annie, você fala com Quíron sobre... Aquilo lá enquanto eu levo a Mel para conhecer o acampamento.

- Ok. – disse ela me dando um beijo – Vou sentir saudades.

- Eu também.

E lá fui eu. Mostrei TODO o acampamento para ela, e o Blackjack amou ela, a levou ate para um passeio no céu. Comigo junto claro, eu não sou um pai desnaturado. E o mais impressionante, Melina conseguiu conversar com Blackjack mentalmente assim como eu e ele. Eu já devia suspeitar, pois ela é neta de Poseidon, meu pai.

O dia foi maravilhoso, no fim do dia Tyson voltou para as forjas, mas antes deu um abraço em Melina que reclamou de sua força o fazendoele rir e repetir: "Frágil igual os pais!". Annie encontrou com a gente logo depois do vôo com Blackjack e nós 2 fomos mostrar o resto para Mel.

XXX

Respondendo as review:

**Annie Chase: **Sorry, a intenção naum era t matar miga… Eh a Rachel morreu, eu n sabia o que fazer com ela entaum...morreu. Não sei se a reação da Annie seria essa que vc esperava, mas nunca vou conseguir agradar todos... Olha a sua fic ta SEM PALAVRAS, ma-ra-vi-lho-as. To super, mega, ultra ansiosa pela continuação. T Love migaaa. Bjusss

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Foi a única opção q eu achei para ela...Ela n podia atrapalhar a história...sorry. Pois eh sobre o oráculo eu n tinha me lembrado disso mas eu tentei dar um jeito nesse cap. Espero q n tenha feito bobagem. Quem axa q a Mel N eh fofa, tem algum problem, pq ela eh mtooo FOFA, huahuahauahu. Beijosss

**Nanda Athena: **Nandinha, minha Best, soh lendo para saber. Huahuahauhau. Beijossss

T loveio mtooo.

**Carolzynha LF: **Veja pelo lado bom... A Rachel tinha um garoto que amava ela! Tomara q vc goste desse cap. Bjsss.

**Juliie Jackson McCarty: **Vc viu? A Mel n tem mais medo do Tyson…huhauahuahaua. Como seu pai eh pratico neh! Huahuahauahau. Pena do garoto? MTAAA. Ela bem q merecia um amor corespondido, mas Ela bummm, morreu! Amei o apelido vaca-ruiva. Tbm n gosto mto da Rachel. Eu vi no seu profile q vc deixou o seu MSN...sera q eu poderia t add? Pra gente "debater" (meudeusquemedo) sobre fic? Beijosss fofaaaaa

**Vicsalles: **Q bom que vc amou, amou, amou, amou,... huahuahuahauahua. Bjusss

Beijos crianças


	13. A verdade sobre Rachel

Oi crianças...

Desculpa novamente pelo atrazo...

A desculpa da vez eh que eu jah tinha escrito o cap., mas na hora de salvar eu acabei clicando no "não" e toda a minha inpiração foi por água abaixo... Mimis.

Boa leitura...

XXX

POV PERCY

Meus deuses, eu não lembrava como aquele acampamento era _**tão**_ grande, e minha querida filha quis ver _**TU-DO**_! Felizmente o sinal do jantar tocou e essa foi a desculpa divina que Annie e eu tivemos para encerar o "_tour"_ pelo acampamento. E eu estava morrendo de fome. Seria capaz de comer uma baleia, desculpa pai, mas é a pura verdade.

- Paieee – disse Mel com aquela carinha de cão que caiu da mudança e que eu não resisto – me leva no colo eu to morrendo de fome, se eu der mais um passo minhas pernas vão cair e eu vou ser uma... Uma... Como é o nome mesmo? Ah, desabilitada.

Minha filha, definitivamente, é hilária.

Peguei-a no colo e fomos andando ate o refeitório. No meio do caminho Annabeth e eu paramos, assuntados.

- Pararam por quê? Vamos gente tem uma criança desnutrida aqui! EU!

Começamos a falar sem parar.

- Hey, hey, hey, por que o falatório.

- Mel, isso é um assunto sério, muito sério.

- E... Qual é?

- Seu pai tem que sentar-se à mesa de Poseidon para jantar e eu na de Atena, mas você... Vai sentar aonde, já que os dois são inimigos.

- Meus deuses, era só isso? Simples, sento-me à mesa de Poseidon, pois ele é um ótimo deus-avô.

Annie baixou a cabeça, provavelmente por Melina ter se referido a Atena daquele jeito. Ainda bem que minha filha se tocou, senão ia ter que tomar Semancol, ai ai ai, olha quem fala.

- Oh, desculpe mamãe, eu não queria ter dito isso.

- Ela pode até ter sido rude, mas ela é minha mãe – oh ou, lágrimas a vista – Não quero que fale isso de novo, combinado?

- Combinado – disse Mel abraçando a mãe.

- E então, eu to com fome, vamos comer? – sugeri.

- Claro – responderam juntas.

Quando chegamos ao refeitório, cada um foi para a sua mesa, nos servimos e na hora de jogarmos os alimentos aos deuses, Mel fez direitinho, e também a ouvi pedindo desculpas a Atena. Agradeci a Poseidon e fomos para a nossa mesa.

No final o Sr. D, nos chamou lá na frente.

- Esses são os campistas que sobreviram por mais tempo, também com a imortalidade tudo é fácil.

- Sr. D. – ralhou Quíron.

- Mas é verdade. Bom parabéns, Anniebell, Peter Jonhson, e Melissa Jonhson e blá, blá, blá e podem ir para aquela foqueira idiota.

Melina cutucou o Sr. D. delicadamente.

- Ahhh, o que foi agora?

- É Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson e Melina Chase Jackson.

Ai. Meus. Deuses. O que aquela garota tava fazendo?

- Ahn?

- Esses são nossos nomes corretos.

- Ta ta ta, tanto faz.

Melina bufou e fomos embora.

Annie levou Mel, que já estava dormindo para o quarto de hospedes na casa grande, onde nos iríamos ficar nessa noite até amanha, domingo, quando iríamos embora.

Fomos para a fogueira de mãos dadas, como namorados apaixonados.

Relembramos tudo, desde o momento que nos conhecemos, eu na maca da enfermaria e ela me metralhando de perguntas, até o dia que Mel nasceu. No fim fomos dar uma volta na praia, decidi que ali era o momento de tirar dela o que ela conversou com Quíron.

- Annie, o que Quíron te contou sobre... Você sabe quem.

- Ahhh, sim, ele disse, ele, ele falou... – ela não conseguiu formar uma frase inteira, desatou a chorar, e chorou **muito **acho que por uns cinco minutos diretos.

- Calma, calma, respira e depois me conta.

E ela só resmungou um "uhum".

- Ele me contou como o garoto era, e me apresentou ele. Ele andava deprimido até que conheceu a Rachel, e eles começaram a namorar escondido, até que Rachel desistiu do cargo de Oráculo.

- E como foi que ela morreu?

- Essa foi a parte mais difícil de escutar. Ele me contou exatamente, detalhe por detalhe como ela morreu, como ele se sentiu.

- Eu devia ter ficado lá com você.

- Eles estavam em uma missão ele só poderia levar um campista e um mortal, ele levou sua irmã mais nova e Rachel, logo no inicio – e mais lágrimas apareceram, tirei a primeira de seu rosto com um carinho, quando o fiz ela fechou os olhos e suspirou – logo no inicio, ele perdeu a irmã em um ataque de uma harpia, eles estavam lutando quando Rachel foi atingida e caiu no chão, desacordada, ele foi ver o que aconteceu e quando se abaixou ao lado dela, ouviu o ultimo grito da irmã, virou pra trás e ela estava sangrando e morta, derotou a harpia e chorou pela perda da irmã mais nova, mais importante para ele. Rachel se sentiu culpada.

" A missão continuou, e eles foram atacados por mais 3 harpias, dessa vez juntas. 3 harpias, uma mortal e um meio-sangue, ele conseguiu matar uma harpia, e cada um ficou responsável por uma, mas a harpia de Rachel era mais forte, e a atingiu no peito, ele furioso, matou as outras 2 harpias e foi ver Rachel, ela estava perdendo muito sangue, e falou para ele que o amava como nunca amou ninguém, como nunca te amou, Percy, ela deu um ultimo beijo nele e morreu, nos braços dele."

- Wow – agora até eu estava emocionado - Rachel não merecia isso.

- Percy eu sinto muito.

- Não foi sua culpa, eu também sinto muito pela morte dela.

Nesse momento Grover aparece correndo.

- Percy, Annabeth, Melina ta chorando sem parar e chamando vocês, eu e Quíron achamos que foi um sonho de semi-deus.

- Meu bebê – disse Annie, se levantou e foi correndo e eu a segui.

Quando chegamos na casa grande Melina chorava desesperadamente, e Sr. D. tampava os ouvidos e resmungava igual a um psicopata: "sonho idiota, sonho idiota"

XXX

E ai, gostaram?

Espero q sim...

Ai vai a resposta das reviews:

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Com certeza a Mel é um barato, ela tem as msm características dos pais, não! Acho que sua curiosidade jah acabou, e começou de novo. Huahauahuahau. Que bom q vc axa que eu contornei bem a situação, tive medo de n dar certo.

**Annie Chase: **Q bom q vc gostou da reação da Annie com a morte da Rachel, imaginei q tds iriam odiar. E MELDELS sua fic ta MTOOOOO BOA, to amando, to super curiosa... E sobre a review gigantesca... AMEI! Hihi...

**Carolzynha LF: **Nossa, deve ser msm mtooo legal voar em um pegaso. Sempre quis fazer isso...But its impossible. Huahahuahu.

**Juliie Uchiha McCarty:** PÔNEEI ! huahauhauahua. Pois é milagres acontecem: A Annie pode chorar pela morte da Rachel e eu posso ser normal...Ah pensando bem eskese isso de ser normal, o.k.? hihihih, jah te add no MSN viu...

**Cah Braga:** Que bom que vc gostou da minha fic...fico mtooo feliz.

Abraços "a La Tyson"...

E beijos crianças...

Bel


	14. LEIAM !

LEIAM ISSO POR FAVOR!

Oi gente, tudo bem com vcs? Bom eu to postando esse anuncio pq não adianta eu fl q to em uma semana de provas ou q tenho gincana no colégio ou outra coisa, pq eu não sei mais o que fazer com essa fanfic, tenho algumas ideias mas não consigo termina-las, estou até pensando em abandonar a fic, mas sei q tem alguns q vão ficar chateados. Então pesso q, se puderem por favor mandem ideias, se alguma delas eu conseguir terminar pode ser esse o destino da fic.

Eu estou postando uma fic nova, mas graças a um sonho que eu tive, o qual eu apenas mudei os nomes.

Por favor não fiquem chateados, a coisa ta complicada aki, mil desculpas...

Beijos

Bel


	15. O Pesadelo e a surpressa de fim de dia

Olá meio-sangues do meu heart...

Aqui esta o ULTIMO capitulo... Eu sei, to ate chorandooo... Exagerada

(Leiam os creditos por favoooor)

Boa leitura...

XXX

Quando chegamos a casa grande Melina chorava desesperadamente, e o Sr. D tampava os ouvidos e resmungava igual a um psicopata: "sonho idiota, sonho idiota". Annabeth pegou Mel no colo e ficou alisando seu cabelo e tentando fazê-la parar de chorar. O que demorou mais ou menos uma hora.

Quando ela se acalmou eu perguntei:

- Mel o que aconteceu?

- Papai, eu tive um sonho horrível.

- Você quer me contar?

- Não, mamãe eu não quero – disse desatando a chorar.

- Shhh, calma, você vai ter que contar pro papai, os sonhos de um meio sangue sempre significam alguma coisa e se você nos contar a gente pode fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. Entendeu? – disse Annie.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Então, vai contar?

- Vou. Eu estava numa sala escura e de repente um garoto de jeans e jaqueta de motoqueiro apareceu, pai ele tinha uma faca presa ao cinto e seus olhos eram da cor do fogo. Eu fiquei com muito medo e perguntei quem ele era e ele respondeu que era Phobos o deus do medo.

- Já me encontrei com ele, não gostei muito não, eu era um pouco mais velho que você e também fiquei com muito medo.

- Daí ele me perguntou do que eu tinha mais medo e eu pensei que era de perder meu papai e minha mamãe, mas não falei isso, então ele me levou para um lugar diferente. Era o acampamento, mas estava horrível, estava destruído e pegando fogo. Daí o papai chorando todo cheio de sangue segurando mamãe no colo com uma... – choro – com uma faca no peito. – E desatou a chorar como antes.

Annabeth me olhou preocupada.

- Shhh, Mel não precisa chorar – disse Annie – Nós estamos aqui com você, estamos vivos. A mamãe e o papai são imortais sabia?

- E-eu na-não sab-bia – disse ela.

- É, nós somos, isso quer dizer que nunca vamos morrer nós três vamos viver felizes para sempre. – eu disse.

- Como em um conto de fadas papai?

- Isso, igualzinho a um conto de fadas.

- Então quer dizer que eu também sou imortal?

Epa, essa nós não sabíamos responder.

- Sim. Você é imortal minha pequena. – Essa resposta saiu de Quíron.

- Mas eu vou ficar criança para sempre?

- Não, você vai crescer até os 18 anos e depois não crescera mais.

- Legal. – disse Mel seguido de um bocejo.

- Estou vendo que alguém aqui esta com muito sono, não é Melina? – disse Annie.

- Aham.

- Então vamos todos dormir, já esta tarde.

Todos disseram boa noite e foram pros seus quartos, Sr. D. bufou uma ultima fez e disse: " Esse meios-sangues abusados, vivem tento sonhos e depois nós é que somos os culpados" ri com esse comentário. Botamos Mel em uma cama de solteiro e fomos pra nossa cama.

Viramo-nos um para o outro e comecei a fazer carinho na bochecha de Annie, ela fechou os olhos e me deu um beijo, minutos depois estava dormindo tranquilamente, meu anjo. Já eu demorei a cair no sono, fiquei pensando no sonho que minha filha teve, coitadinha, foi o seu primeiro de muitos sonhos de meio-sangue. Um tempo depois adormeci.

Tive um sonho muito estranho. Estávamos todos em uma iogurteria eu e Annie de mãos dadas, Mel, já com a aparência de 18 anos, de mãos dadas com... Luke. E nós todos estávamos felizes, rindo. Ela conversava com Annie sobre arquitetura do Olimpo e eu conversava com Luke sobre esportes. Acordei em um pulo, já de manha suando. Não havia ninguém na cama de solteiro e muito menos do meu lado. Olhei no relógio na cabeceira: 10h46min. Meus Deuses.

Me troquei e fui ao pavilhão, não tinha ninguém lá, estavam todos treinando, mas não vi nem Melina nem Annabeth por lá. Resolvi ir até a praia. Graças aos Deuses as duas estavam ali, Annabeth com os pés no mar e Melina construindo um castelo, melhor dizendo um palácio, que já estava maior que ela, ela estava dando pulinhos tentando colocar uma estrela do mar no topo. Fui ate ela sem que ela me visse a peguei pela cintura e a levantei fazendo ela ficar mais alta e conseguir botar a estrelinha no lugar certo. Annie percebe a movimentação e se vira abrindo um sorriso.

- Obrigada papai.

- De nada.

- Quando a gente vai embora papai?

- Só semana que vem.

- Ebaaaaa

Annabeth rio e se juntou a nós.

- Sabe – disse ela – daqui a uns anos você vai ter uma compania para montar castelos Mel.

- Como assim? – Perguntei

- Você vai ser papai, de novo...

- Eu vou ganhar um irmãozinhoooooooooo... eba eba eba

Eu continuei paralizado, como da primeira vez que soube que Annie estava grávida, eu não conseguia acreditar, era bom demais para ser verdade.

- O que foi cabeça-de-alga? Não gostou da novidade?

- Não, eu não gostei – ela me olhou confusa – eu amei. Disse sorrindo acompanhado pelas minhas duas princesas.

- Guerra de água. – Eu gritei e peguei Annie no colo, e corri para a água com Mel atrás de nós, ficamos brincando lá um pouco e depois fomos almoçar, eu me sentia O CARA, O paizão, enfim eu ta feliz demaaais...

Bom sete meses depois nasceu meu segundo filho, ou melhor _minha segunda filha._ Uma menina linda, igual a Mel, igual a Annabeth, uma princessinha, chamada Alice. E assim como nos livros de contos de fada da Melina (que os ama e idolatra, e não deixa ninguém mexer se não for da familia) nós quatro vivemos felizes para sempre, literalmente... não esquecendo da imortalidade que permaneceu na familia... Boom é acho que por enquanto é isso. Se acontecer algo importante mais para frente, eu volto aqui e conto para vocês. Com carinho, Percy Jackson.

XXX

Booom, é isso, esse foi o ultimo capitulo da fanfic QUASE abandonada "Meu Maior Presente". Espero reviews, porque eu me matei pra terminar essa fic, mas pensava sempre em vocês e não podia os deixar na mão! TALVEZ eu faça uma continuação de um ou alguns capitulos, como disse o Percy: "Se acontecer algo importante daqui para frente, eu volto aqui e conto para vocês"

Beijoooos, meu leitores queridos do meu heart, amooo muitooo vocês

Bel


End file.
